The Stress of Shopping with a Bipolar Mother
by Depressed Mizuki
Summary: [AU] [Oneshot] Yuffie goes shopping with her family and gets stressed out.


A/N: Something I wrote in the span of thirty minutes. Just a stress relief fic...

_Sharp! Sharp! I need something sharp! Damn it. My whole family is around! Shit! Shit! Shit! I need something! Something! Anything! I don't care! Just something that'll make this all go away! Think! Think! Think! Music. I have music, right? I'll play comforting music and it'll all go away..._

Yuffie grabbed her iPod out of her purse and turned it on with frantic fingers. The batteries were almost dead and she had to fumble with the ear phones to get them untangled enough to use. She was muttering nonstop under her breath from the stress. Her father, Godo, turned around in his seat and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm fine dad. J-Just muttering is all," she whispered.

He turned back in his seat with an unsatisfied look. She finally got the ear phones untangled and slipped them over her ears. She surfed through her tracks for something calming and slow. Finally she came to Blue Fields from the FFVIII, Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec soundtrack. She turned it up almost full blast trying to drown out the fast paced rock music that was playing in the car. Leaning against the window, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

It was all too much.

Her mother and father had taken her and her bother Rihatsu out to the Colin Creek Mall for some late before-school shopping. With only an hour before the mall started shutting down, they had been in a hurry. They had been literally running through the mall trying to find some stuff for the first week.

Yuffie and her mother started heading for a store that her mother thought was wonderful for teens, Rave. Yuffie thought that Rave was an okay store, but not the best store in existence. You see, Nadeshiko, her mother, was one for dressing up and using make-up and wearing bright colors and things. Yuffie on the other hand hated make-up, hated dressing up, and most of all, hated bright colors.

She preferred to wear t-shirts, jeans, and worn out shoes, but Nadeshiko didn't understand that. She kept on pulling out these things that Yuffie would never wear in a million years that were brightly colored, ugly, and most of all, expensive. She would just say no to signify that she didn't like it, but Nadeshiko couldn't take a hint. So when her father and brother came to the store looking for them she nearly died from relief. Her mother took her brother to find stuff and her father took her to look for things.

Their pace slowed considerably and if she didn't like the things that were offered in a store they'd just move onto the next. Eventually they made it to Foley's. They went upstairs looked around at the sale prices, but there was nothing good on sale. Then they looked at the things that weren't on sale, but even then there wasn't anything that suited Yuffie's tastes. Plus... twenty five dollars for a thin, cotton t-shirt was WAY too much.

They started moving out since there was really nothing at the mall that suited her tastes to look for her mother and brother when they showed up a floor down from them in Foley's. Yuffie and Godo went down to meet them and it ended up being this huge fight. Nadeshiko was pissed that Yuffie hadn't managed to find ANY clothes at all for school.

They finally moved out after her brother had bought a new pair of shoes and began to head for the exit. However, Nadeshiko stopped them in front of American Eagle Outfitters.

"Yuffie," she said, "let's stop in here and look. There might be something you like."

A scowl came across Yuffie's face.

"No. I'm not stepping foot in that shitty ass store. I REFUSE to step foot in that store."

"Why not?" Godo prodded.

"I REFUSE to step foot in that store. It's a prep store. It's expensive. I HATE that store."

Godo shrugged and figured that they'd go to the Allen Premium outlets later on this week instead. Nadeshiko was furious though. She didn't force Yuffie to go in that store, but instead forced her inside Rave again to look... again... She just denied wanting anything whenever it was shown to her and eventually Nadeshiko got sick of it. She started talking about things that didn't even pertain to shopping and Yuffie started to get stressed. She was talking a mile a minute to counter the things that Nadeshiko was saying to her.

It didn't matter though, because Yuffie, Nadeshiko, Godo, and Rihatsu eventually all got sick and tired of bickering and left. As they left they passed a store called Hot Topic.

"The only chance I'd find something in this mall that I'd like is in there," Yuffie muttered.

"No... No..." her father said, "You're not going all gothic and shit on me."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. As they neared the exit they saw a group of Gothic people loitering outside.

"See you're not going to dress like them are you Yuffie?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. Just because she was wearing a comfortable pink tank top didn't mean that she didn't love wearing black more. They reached the car and Yuffie got in mumbling to herself about needing to calm down.

Which brings us to where we originally were.

The main thing to learn here people is that you should never try to shove a teen into doing something they don't want to. It leads to extreme stress which leads to violent thoughts like cutting oneself to relieve oneself of the pain and stress. So get the hint and leave well enough be.

_Fin_

A/N: This exact experience happened to me. Just a few hours ago in fact. It really stressed me out and led me to those exact thoughts. I thought about something sharp for a fleeting second but then since I didn't have anything or anywhere to do something like I that I improvised and listened to comforting music instead. I know this isn't exactly well written, but I don't care. It was just something to help relieve the stress. Review if you like.


End file.
